


love your enemy

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [11]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Enemies, F/M, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash (The Dragon Prince), Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020: Day 21: Alternate UniverseWas it normal to love your enemy?
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	love your enemy

Was it normal to love your enemy?

Callum and Rayla had been on the opposite sides of the war for as long as he could remember, he was a human, the prince of Katolis, and had grown up in constant danger, while Rayla was an assassin in training, and an elf. There was nothing in common between them, and they had met each other thousands of times, it always ending in battles, curses, and both sides somehow still being alive when each battle ended.

While the armies usually fought each other, no one was in the way for Callum and Rayla, their fights were their own.

They had used swords, magic tricks, and clever inventions to get out on top, always shouting curses at each other or mocking the other, clearly not wanting to lose. They had given each other scars and broken bones, because that was the outcome of war, no matter you were a human or an elf.

And because of this, it was only natural that Callum would hate and despise Rayla, his mortal enemy, but he didn’t.

Instead, this twisted feelings in his guts told him his feelings for the elf was something else entirely, and as far away from hate as possible. It was love, he loved his enemy more than he had ever loved anyone else, and he didn’t know what to do. His mind told him to scream for help, to untangle this mess the best way he could, but how exactly could he do that? When the one he loved was an enemy that he had fought since he was a child, one on the side of the war that wanted him dead, while his side wanted her dead too.

How could he love someone that had caused him such misery? But instead of being angry, he wanted them to throw their weapons aside, and not care about the war any longer. He wanted to have a genuine relationship with her, but how would that ever work, when the only times they ever met was on the battlefield, fighting against each other with the goal to kill?

He knew he could never have her, and so, would need to keep on fighting.

And without him knowing, there was a moonshadow elf currently sitting in her room, going through exactly the same complicated feelings, loving a human that had since birth been assigned her enemy.


End file.
